1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for recovering a stolen vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technology for monitoring a vehicle and its surroundings while the driver is away from the vehicle to detect and prevent theft of a vehicle or theft of articles from a vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-257013 discloses a technology for preventing auto theft by locking the engine with an immobilizer when theft is detected. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-157483 discloses a technology for photographing the surroundings of a vehicle when an object approaches the vehicle, and transmitting the photographed image when a fraudulent act is committed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2000-142323 discloses a stolen-vehicle prevention device that sets off an alarm when theft is detected based on a change of a connection status of an anti-theft warning member incorporated in a junction box of, for example, an ignition key. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-316617 discloses a technology for recovering a stolen vehicle by deploying an airbag to obstruct a thief from driving the vehicle.
When a vehicle is stolen, the vehicle is in most cases driven or transported to be moved away from the original parking space. Most conventional technologies' attempts to interrupt theft of the vehicle before the vehicle is moved.
A stolen vehicle is not always used as is; its external and/or internal appearance is changed, or it is disassembled so that parts can be sold. Therefore, a stolen vehicle needs to be recovered quickly.
Moreover, a recovering means as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-316617 is automatically activated, which might cause an adverse effect. Thus, there is a need to develop a technology for quickly and reliably recovering a stolen vehicle after the vehicle is moved away from the original parking space.